Descubriendo un nuevo destino
by Beldward-Cullen
Summary: Desde que llegue a Forks o antes de que llegara a este lugar me sentia algo rara, como si tuviera un encuentro con alguien a quien ya habia conocido, pero yo no tenia ni idea de quien era, solo el DESTINO lo sabia... / NEW SUMMARY./ RE-EDITADO!
1. INICIO

"DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO DESTINO"

PREFACIO.

Mi vida era normal unos cuantos cambios familiares y eso cambio totalmente mi vida.

Una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa, una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos y un nuevo destino…

Cuando pensé que mi vida era totalmente normal paso, un simple giro en mi vida cambio todos mis planes.

Al principio no lo quería notar pero, cuando menos lo pensé supe que el destino me preparaba algo bueno algo nuevo y lo note, todos pensaban que había algo raro en mí e incluso yo lo note, pero, ese era parte del cambio en mi vida.

Entonces lo mire, supe que el era el cambio en mi vida….

* * *

**Mi primer Fic, espero que sea de su agrado! ;D**

**Espero y les guste!**

**Pliss Commentt! :P**

**GRACIAS!-***


	2. El Cambio

Bella POV.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años, nos encontrábamos mi mamá, Renné y yo en un avión rumbo a Port Ángeles donde estaría esperándonos mi papá, Charlie, aterrizaríamos a eso de las 9:30 de la noche. Nos mudaríamos a Forks un pequeño pueblo, yo no conocía ese lugar pero sonaba agradable, nos mudaríamos ahí, porque, mi papá había comprado una pequeña casa y empezaríamos una nueva vida, o al menos así lo decía, pero a mi me agradaba la idea. De solo pensar que este viaje tardaría me quede dormida…

"Me encontraba en un pueblo muy pequeño o al menos así lo veía, había muchos pinos verdes demasiados diría yo, no era mi costumbre este tipo de clima era muy frio, donde las nubes cubrían el cielo y que la mayoría de las veces llovía. De pronto me encontraba en una escuela mas bien era una preparatoria, estaba rodeada de muchas personas que yo desconocía, pero había otro grupo de personas, y en ese grupo se encontraba un muchacho muy atractivo, bueno al menos lo parecía para mi, que a la vista se le miraban unos hermosos ojos color dorado , tenia una bella sonrisa, era alto, delgado y tenia el cabello alborotado color bronce, tenia el aspecto de un hermoso ángel ,nunca había soñado a alguien tan hermoso…"

Me había despertado de un hermoso sueño, me desperté de muy buen humor por el hermoso ángel que soñé, ¡VAYA! Creo que ya me había enamorado de un ser que ni siquiera existía, era triste pensar en eso.

-¿Ya llegamos?- le pregunte a mi mamá

-Si Bella que bueno que ya despertaste- me lo dijo mientras me sonreía, me preguntaba yo cuanto habría dormido- Ok bueno ya levántate y agarra tus cosas.

- De acuerdo, oye y mi papá ya esta aquí? –lo pregunte mientras tomaba mis cosas.

Mi papá, se vino antes que nosotras, para poder acomodar las cosas en nuestra nueva casa mientras nosotras llegábamos

-Si, de echo creo que esta ahí a fuera – eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Entonces nos encaminamos a la puerta del avión y si, ahí estaba mi papá con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces bajamos los escalones, me aferre en los pasamanos para no caerme y si tuve éxito.

-Hola Bella que bueno que ya llegaron ¿tuvieron un buen vuelo?- me pregunto mi papá, yo pensé "claro que por supuesto que si porque habría tenido el mejor de los sueños"…

-Si estuvo muy agradable, pues Bella no se pudo quejar por que durmió en todo el vuelo, bueno me creerías por que se acaba de despertar.-contesto mi mamá, en gesto de burla.

Vaya de solo pensar en eso me sonroje, espero que no haya salido ninguna palabra de mi boca mientras dormía, si no Renée lo usaría en mi contra, entonces mis papás se dieron cuenta de que me había sonrojado, lo note, pues por que se rieron de mi.

-Bueno ya pues, nos quedaremos aquí burlándose de mi o ya nos vamos?- pregunte casi molesta o creo que fue mas bien porque ya quería conocer ese misterioso lugar.

Tardamos 20 minutos al menos eso creía pero ya nos estábamos acercando, escuche decir a mi papá:

-Bienvenidas a Forks su nuevo hogar- lo dijo muy orgulloso en si mismo.

Quise mirar el paisaje pero estaba muy escuro, me hubiera gustado mucho a ver visto el paisaje a la luz del día, pero en fin, ya habíamos llegado, y eso era lo único que importaba, me alegraba que al día siguiente podría conocer bien el paisaje de Forks. Entonces llegamos lo que seria mi nuevo hogar, con las luces encendidas del carro de mi papá aprecie un poco la casa era de dos pisos era un tanto pequeña de color blanco, me gustaba el estilo de mi nueva casa parecía acogedora; entonces salimos del coche, mi papá nos ayudo en bajar nuestro equipaje, cuando salí del carro empezó a llover, eso no me sorprendió porque mi papá ya me había advertido de que aquí siempre llovía, entonces me acorde de mi sueño aquel lugar donde siempre llovía, pero eso era solamente un sueño… Bueno se valía soñar de vez en cuando, peor en el momento en el que recordé el sueño, mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo que yo desconocía, esto si que era nuevo, pues nunca mi corazón había latido a ese ritmo, que extraño.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche empapada o vas entrar?- me pregunto mi mamá parada en la puerta-Te vas a resfriar entra.

-Lo siento si ya voy a entrar-no me di cuenta de que me había quedado ahí parada bajo la lluvia, creo que pensar demasiado en aquel sueño me afecto.

En cuanto entre me quede maravillada por mi nueva casa y era muy calientita, a comparación de allá afuera.

-Bella tu cuarto esta arriba, si quieres te ayudo con tus cosas, ven sígueme para que sepas cual es- Charlie me ayudo con mis pocas maletas y subimos para saber cual seria mi nuevo cuarto no me di cuenta de que también mi mamá nos estaba acompañando- Bueno hija te toco el cuarto que esta junto al baño; bueno pues este es tu cuarto, te dejaremos sola para que te instales y puedas dormir, has tenido un largo vuelo y debes estar cansada- lo dijo con gesto algo cansado.

- Si como no durmió todo el vuelo debe estar muy cansada- mi mamá contesto en modo de burla- Oye Charlie se te olvido decirle un pequeño aviso.

-¡A si! Que bueno que me acordaste, Bella no te preocupes en que escuela iras, mientras ustedes estaban ausentes te inscribí en una preparatoria de aquí, espero que tengas ganas de ir, empezaras mañana, espero que hayas traído tus útiles.

-Si papá yo casi siempre pienso en todo, claro que si los traje, amm me preguntaba ¿a que horas tengo que entrar?- pregunte casi nerviosa, nueva ciudad, nueva casa y ahora nueva escuela, esto si que era un cambio radical.

-Entraras a las 8 de la mañana y ya bueno sin más preguntas ya vete a acostar por que mañana será un día muy largo, bueno Bella buenas noches- me lo dijo mientras me besaba la frente y mi mamá también izo lo mismo.

-Bueno ok, buenas noches a los dos-me dirigí a mis cosas por que me quería meter a bañar para relajarme y quitarme los nervios que tenia. Agarre mi pijama de mi maleta y me metí a bañar.

Dure un buen tiempo en el baño, lo suficiente para relajarme, entonces me quede pensando en aquel hermoso sueño otra vez, me salí de la regadera lo mas rápido que pude, por que ya no quería pensar mas sobre el tema o si no me hubiera quedado un buen rato en la regadera y mi piel se volvería pasita; entonces me seque con mi toalla de color azul, me cambie y me puse mis pijamas, me cepille el cabello y los dientes, después me dirigí a mi nueva habitación, acomode en mi cama los edredones, eran de color violeta y mi cama era un poco grande, mi habitación era de un verde aqua bajo era un poco grande a comparación de mi habitación anterior. Acomode mis cosas y por fin me acosté en mi cama era bastante cómoda, creo que lo sentía así por que ya estaba muy cansada, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida…

Continuara...

* * *

**Estoy de Regreso Y cono TODOS los caps!**

**Se que me tardee, MATENME! x-x**

**Pero aqui estoy y eso es lo que importa ahora ;D**

**Espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier cosa avisenme! ;D**

**Hasta pronto Destinadas! n.n**


	3. Un Nuevo Dia y mi Primer Encuentro

2.-" UN NUEVO DIA Y MI PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

Bella POV.

Desperté otra vez de buen humor, porque había soñado a mi ángel de ojos dorados, en solo pensar en eso suspire. Cuando mire el reloj que estaba a mi lado, me di cuenta de que eran las 7:15 de la mañana, en cuanto entre en razón me fui derecho a mi closet me puse lo primero que me encontré, unos pantalones Levi´s, una blusa de manga larga verde , una sudadera color gris pegada al cuerpo, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta color café claro, me cambie en tiempo record, tendí mi cama y me fui al baño para cepillarme el cabello y los dientes, me lave la cara y me puse crema de olor a fresas, que era mi aroma favorita, tome mi mochila y baje a toda prisa, si no estuviera mi papá abajo en las escaleras hubiera jurado que estaría a punto de caerme, de buena suerte llegue a la cocina a tomarme un licuado de sabor vainilla que mi mamá me había preparado.

-Papá, ¿me llevarías a la escuela? Es que ya no tengo tiempo de irme caminando y además necesito tiempo extra para las indicaciones - lo dije muy apurada, ¿pues como llegaría tarde a mi primer día de clases? Que mala impresión daría.

-Si hija, ya voy, déjame agarrar las llaves del coche, vete metiendo al carro.- lo dijo tranquilo, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y fue por sus llaves.

-Ok, adiós mamá ya me voy, deséame suerte-La despedí con beso en la mejilla, en lo que ella me contesto.

-Esta bien hija que tengas un excelente día- me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo y salí a toda prisa, y entre al carro toda agitada, pues tenía muy mala condición al correr. Mi papá entro al carro y lo encendió ala primera, nos fuimos derecho a la preparatoria, mire el paisaje y era igual como el sueño que había tenido en mi vuelo, en solo recordarlo, me acorde de mi ángel, que no lo volvería a ver solo en mis sueños…

-Papá este pueblo esta muy pintoresco, esta muy hermoso- lo dije sorprendida

-Si hija lo se, esa es una de las razones por la cual quería venir aquí; de acuerdo, te dejare enfrente de la oficina principal y ahí te darán indicaciones.

-Esta bien papá, creo que estaré bien-lo dije algo nerviosa, me temblaban las manos en solo pensar en que seria la alumna nueva de esta escuela.

Cuando alce la vista me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Era sorprendente por que era muy diferente a mi escuela anterior. Cuando mi papá se estaciono en el edificio principal, me di cuenta que en el otro lado del estacionamiento estaba un grupo, que yo creo que seria los "populares", pero no le tome mucha importancia. Me di cuenta en el tablero del carro que eran las 7: 40, tiempo suficiente para lo que yo necesitaba.

-Hija me tengo que ir recuerda que aquí te darán las indicaciones-lo dijo en modo apurado- Vendré por ti en cuanto salgas te esperare en el otro estacionamiento, que seria el de los alumnos, ¡cuídate y que tengas suerte en este día! – se despidió mientras me salía del coche.

Tenía los nervios de punta, porque temía el que dirán, porque para ser sincera era muy insegura de mi misma. Entre en la oficina principal, era un poco pequeña y muy calientita a comparación de haya afuera, era de color café bajo, adentro estaba una pequeña oficina; en esa oficina estaba una señora al parecer aparentaba unos 40 años, tenia el cabello café y era de tez morena clara. Me acerque a su pequeña oficina para pedir indicaciones.

-Buenos días, soy…- antes que pudiera decir mi nombre, la señora que estaba en el escritorio me interrumpió.

-Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? Yo soy la señora Cope, y aquí estoy para ayudarte, creo que bienes por indicaciones- lo dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles que tenia encima- aquí están, te voy a dar tu horario de clases, el mapa de la escuela y el numero de tu casillero-Me dio dos hojas, y si, uno era el horario el otro era el mapa y abajo venia el numero de mi casillero, y su clave- mira en tu hoja de horario, en cada materia viene el numero de salón y en que piso esta, de acuerdo, creo que ya te dije lo que necesitas, ¿alguna duda?.

- Si, mmm, ¿de que lado se encuentra el salón de literatura? y También quisiera saber, ¿Cómo se llama el profesor? - pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Ok, esta derecho, y el tercer salón ala derecha ahí esta, y te va dar el profesor Barner, cariño no estes nerviosa todo te saldrá bien, recuerda solo son personas normales-

-Ok, Gracias, la veo mas tarde- la despedí mientras me salía de esa oficina.

Seguí las indicaciones hasta que encontré el salón y si era ese por que tenia el nombre de asignatura, entre y fui directo al profesor que estaba ahí.

-Disculpa, ¿este salón es de literatura con el profesor Barner?-pregunte

-Si estas en el salón correcto- me lo dijo mientras me daba un libro.

Me di cuenta que ya estaban entrando mis nuevos compañeros y al parecer casi la mayoría eran de tez clara, de pronto entre en razón por que era obvio que tendrían ese color de piel en un pueblo donde casi no entraba el sol, no me di cuenta de que ya habían tocado el timbre. El profesor me dio un libro y me estaba buscando un lugar, pero el único lugar que veía era uno que estaba enseguida de un muchacho que era idéntico al de mis sueños, la verdad si me daban ganas de sentarme con el por el caso de solo comprobar si el era el de mis sueños, pero era imposible que fuera el, entonces recordé "Solo es un producto de tu imaginación, solo es un sueño".

-Señorita Isabella siéntese ahí junto con el joven Edward, por favor.- me contesto con la vista en dirección de aquel muchacho.

Lo obedecí, me fui en dirección al asiento, con la mirada baja por que, tenia pena de que me vieran. Oí a unos que estaban hablando algo de mí, lo sabia por que estaba escuchando mi nombre susurrando. Pero en fin no le tome importancia y de mala suerte me tropecé con el asiento de lo que seria mi lugar, pero me incorpore, me senté muy cómodamente. La clase, prosiguió lentamente, al parecer ese tal Edward era bastante serio, pues, en toda la clase no me dirigió la palabra, eso era bueno para mí, por que sabía como iba a responder, pero también ese silencio ente los dos me ponía más nerviosa. Y por fin termino la clase, casi salí corriendo por que ya me sentía incomoda ahí, en fin salí con vida. No le tome mucha importancia al asunto de lo que paso en ese salón, pero en fin, seguí caminando, sentí las miradas de los demás, se sentía raro caminar entre tanta gente extraña. Me tocaba otra clase antes del receso, y era la clase de español.

-Disculpa, ¿en donde esta el salón de Español?-pregunte a una muchacha de cabello negro largo que usaba lentes.

-Ahh, enseguida de estos casilleros, si quieres te acompaño pues a mi también me toca esa clase – me lo dijo amablemente.

- A de acuerdo, gracias- conteste

-Me llamo Ángela y tu nombre es…?- me preguntó.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta mejor me llamen Bella y pues creo que se nota, soy nueva aquí- se rio, parecía buena persona. Me estaba cayendo bien.

En fin seguimos caminando asta que al fin entramos al lo que seria el salón de Español. Esta clase si que se me paso rápida, pues la pase bien con Ángela, que bueno que ya conocía a alguien así ya no estaría tan perdida, sonó el timbre para la salida, salimos las dos muy contentas .

-Ángela ¿si me puedes ayudar a encontrar mi casillero?-

-Si, por supuesto, ¿Qué numero es?- me preguntó, busque entre las hojas que me habían dado.

-Es el número 118 -dije algo apenada.

-A que bien esta cerca de aquí-dijo

-Ok, gracias- eso fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Seguimos caminando, vaya si que había varios estudiantes y pensar que este es un pueblo pequeño…A cada rato andaba tropezando con todos y Ángela se reía a lo bajo, y no la culpe pues tenia razón en reírse. Me adentre tanto en mis pensamientos que ahora si tropecé contra alguien que asta me caí junto con todo y libros, me preguntaba ¿Quién seria el pobre desafortunado que se topo conmigo? O mas bien quien se tropezó…

-¿estas bien?- me preguntaba una angelical voz- Para ser tu primer día al parecer te toco algo de mala suerte- vaya que tenia razón.

No pude contestarle de lo adolorida que estaba, pero que mas daba. Sentí unas manos frias sostenerme por la cintura, me preguntaba ¿Quién era el para cargarme si no me conocía? Entonces abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue, el brillante color dorado en sus ojos. En ese instante pude reaccionar, era el mismo ángel de ojos dorados de mis sueños, tuve que parpadear varias veces para comprobarlo, era el…

-creo que tendré que llevarla ala enfermería, ¿te importaría mucho que yo la llevara Ángela?-

-no-no te-te preocupes Edward llévala si crees que es necesario-contesto tartamudeando Ángela

-creo que eso no va hacer necesario- fue lo único que pude contestar

-Bella ¿estas bien?-contesto Ángela

Solo basto con asentir con mi cabeza. Me solté del brazo de Edward, y me tambalee un poco.

-Creo que no lo suficiente, Edward vale mas que la lleves, para que nomas le chequen, por si las dudas-

-esta bien, amm creo que no eh podido presentarme, lo siento, soy Edward Cullen-

Continuara...


End file.
